Rockin' Life
by the sad life of alex garcia
Summary: ¿Quien imaginaria a Raven Roth, vestida como cualquier civil, sentada en un sofá dentro de un garaje de lo mas rocker? Ella no, por supuesto. RedRae. Completo.


Les recomiendo bajar y escuchar antes de leer la canción "Why" de Busted. Reprodúzcanlo junto con el fic, los mete en la historia C;

-

-

-

_¿Me veo como si me perteneciera Teen Titans?_

_Eso pensé x.X_

**Rockin' Life**

-

-

-

-

Se acomodo, subiendo las piernas al cuero negro del sofá. Sonrió al ver como el peligris conectaba su _Gibson_ roja al amplificador y comenzaba a afinarla.

Tenia que admitir que hacer esto se sentía bien. Estar ahí se sentía bien.

Después de todo, no estaba ahí como Raven, la joven Titán. Hoy, el la había convencido de estar ahí como una adolescente cualquiera. Se había negado, si. Pero desde hace mucho tiempo había deseado secretamente estar así con el. Por que el tampoco estaba ahí como Red X, hoy, estaba ahí como Matthew Brown.

¿Quien imaginaria a Raven Roth, vestida como cualquier civil, sentada en un sofá dentro de un garaje de lo mas _rocker_? Ella no, por supuesto.

La guitarra comenzó a sonar, haciéndola relajarse, y la grave voz que raramente no estaba distorsionada por un aparato comenzó a entonar la melodía.

_Loving you could be so easy / Amarte podría ser tan fácil,  
Loving you could be so great / Amarte podría ser tan grandioso,  
Loving you could be so easy / Amarte podría ser tan fácil,  
Loving you could be so great... / Amarte podría ser tan grandioso..._

Se sonrojo un poco al ver como el peligris le guiñaba un ojo, mientras jugaba con el micrófono que acababa de sacar del pedestal. Ella rodó los ojos, ocultando una pequeña sonrisa.

El no tocaba la guitarra por ahora, si no la otra chica en la habitación.

Raven casi se había quedado de piedra al ver a la 'guitarrista principal / novia de su mejor amigo', como siempre la había escuchado de la boca de Matt, cuando la conoció. Había comprobado en persona que el mundo era realmente pequeño. Esa vez, ella y Rose Wilson decidieron con unas cuantas miradas dejar las peleas de lado, y ahora incluso habían cultivado hasta cierto grado una amistad.

Y en medio de la teñida cabeza peligris de su novio y el pálido y largo cabello de Rose resaltaba una melena rubia y entre esta unos lentes para el sol. Raven sonrió al pensamiento. Nunca lo había visto sin estos sobre su cabeza. El rubio que se le había presentado como Jesse Clarckson era bastante lindo. No de su tipo, para nada, pero era uno de los pocos que habían podido sacarle ese cumplido a la gótica. El, como Raven había deducido, tocaba el bajo y hacia los coros, con una voz algo mas aguda que la de Brown. (1)

_Well How can I try to explain/ Bien¿Como puedo intentar explicar?  
Your story never seems to stay the same / Tu historia nunca parece estar igual,  
You're out of touch and I'm out of time / Estas fuera de toque y yo estoy fuera de tiempo,  
Just talk to me a while / Solo háblame un rato,  
and joke about the things we used to see / Y bromea acerca de las cosas que solíamos ver,  
It's so hard for me to smile... / Es tan difícil para mi sonreír..._

Matt volvió a colocar el micrófono en su lugar, acomodando las manos sobre la guitarra eléctrica.

Raven no pudo evitar saltar un poco cuando las notas del tercer verso comenzaron a sonar. Y como siempre, las pocas veces que era sorprendida de esa manera lo causaba el. Por suerte para su orgullo, el peligris no lo había notado, estaba muy ocupado agitando el instrumento y dando saltos junto con sus compañeros como todos unos profesionales. El ritmo había aumentado considerablemente.

Si hubiera dicho que el sonido estaba muy alto hubiera sonado como una anciana. Pero no sabia cuanto mas sus tímpanos lo iban a resistir, a pesar de que Matt le había asegurado que 'después de un rato se acostumbraría'.

Tenia que admitir que debió haber conocido este tipo de música desde hace mucho tiempo. Le comenzaba a agradar bastante.

_But How can I complain/ Pero¿Como puedo quejarme?  
When everybody seems to know my name / Cuando todos parecen saber mi nombre,  
You're out of luck and I'm out of line / Estas fuera de suerte y yo estoy fuera de línea,  
It's such a selfish compromise / Es un compromiso tan egoísta,  
A self indulgent useless bunch of lies / Un indulgente puñado de inútiles mentiras  
I never thought you would believe... / Nunca pensé que creerías...  
_

Conocía ese tono de voz. Un aire de melancolía la lleno silenciosamente.

El realmente plasmaba lo que sentía en sus canciones. Sabia que su relación no parecía tener un futuro brillante, y aun así ahí estaba, cantando algo tan filosófico que a la vez parecía tan vago, dedicado totalmente a ella. Era una de las cosas que le hacia recordar que era lo que la hacia seguir con todo esto.

Y el no se quejaba. A pesar de que probablemente todo se iría cuesta abajo tarde o temprano -mas de lo que se iba ya-, el siempre estaría ahí para animarla. Para hacerla sonreír. Ya entendía por que el había insistido en que escuchara la canción. Mathew Brown, oh Mathew Brown, siempre con sus extrañas maneras de expresarse. Oh, como le encantaba.

¿Egoísta? Si, lo eran bastante. No les importaba la sociedad, la justicia, el bien, el mal... ¿Por que preocuparse por todo ello si se tenían el uno al otro? Era una de las cosas que mas tiempo le había tomado comprender.

_Hold me now, don't wake me up / Abrázame ahora, no me despiertes,  
Pull me down and then back up / Jalame hacia abajo y después hacia arriba de nuevo,  
All again for all to see / Todo otra vez para que todos vean,  
A Low down whisper, a guilty stare / Un susurro bajo, una mirada culpable,  
Your stagnant beauty makes me glare / Tu belleza estancada me ciega,  
Silly games in the sun... / Juegos tontos bajo el sol...  
In the sun... / Bajo el sol...  
In the sun... / Bajo el sol...  
Ohhh, in the sun.../ Ohhh, bajo el sol..._

Agito la cabeza para despejarse un poco, no estaba ahí para ponerse triste y melancólica¿Verdad? Además habían llegado a un puente musical bastante movido. Raven no puedo evitar mover un pie al tiempo del ritmo.

Matt, Jesse y Rose tocaban sus respectivos instrumentos con bastante precisión, sin ni una sola nota equivocada, la pelimorada notaba esto.

El peligris se saco la gorra roja que llevaba en la cabeza, lanzándola a su novia, como si esta fuera una fan que chillaba por atención. Lo cual, obviamente, no era así. Raven fulmino con la mirada al ojiazul, el cual sonrió encantadoramente y siguió con su acorde-salto-guitarrazo-salto, etc.

La pelimorada hizo una mueca de acabo-de-perder-el-ochenta-porciento-del-oído, cuando varios chillidos, esta vez, efectivamente existentes llegaron a sus oídos. De quince a veinte chicas mas un puñado de chicos se habían juntado detrás del sofá donde estaba sentada, y parecían ya estar acostumbrados a este tipo de 'presentaciones'.

Matt la pagaría muy caro después. Y es que por nada la gótica ya conocía lo 'encantador' que su novio solía ser cuando recibía esta clase de atención.

_Loving you could be so easy / Amarte podría ser tan fácil,  
Loving you could be so great / Amarte podría ser tan grandioso,  
Loving you could be so easy / Amarte podría ser tan fácil,  
Loving you could be so great... / Amarte podría ser tan grandioso..._

_  
Maybe a change will keep me high/ Quizás un cambio me mantendrá en alto,  
Stop me thinking and wondering why / Párame de pensar, y preguntarme por que..._

El una vez le dijo, Párame de pensar, y preguntarme por que. Conocía bien esa frase. Esa vez el había estado divagando sobre dudas existenciales y la crueldad del destino. Raven no lograba entender como podía ser tan despistado como para decir frases que te llevaran a cuestionar tanto y no darse cuenta el mismo. Estaban sobre la torre T, un atardecer. El besaba delicadamente su cuello, hablándole al oído. Le relajaba.

Le saco de sus pensamientos una ovación detrás de ella, y varios gritos que no le eran mucho de su agrado ("¡Maatt, Te amo!", "'¡Cásate conmigo!", " ¡Se el padre de mis hijos!").

El alabado sonrió picaramente, acercándose al micrófono y susurrando.

"Lo siento chicas, esto es todo por hoy, debo llevar a esta pareja de enamorados y a mi bella novia a comer. ¡Las espero mañana!"

En ese momento tres personas es esa habitación se sintieron increíblemente incomodas (a.k.a. Jesse, Rose, Raven.), Matt, con su increíble clama de siempre les sonrió "Yo invito."

* * *

A/N: No tengo idea de donde surgió esto. Hace poco estaba recordando que el primer fandom donde estuve fue en TT, y desde ese entonces, aunque me estuve dedicando a otros fandoms, Jesse, Rose y Matt estuvieron confabulándose lentamente en mi mente XD Me siento orgullosa de por fin poderlos sacar "al aire".

Matthew Brown y Jesse Clarckson son personajes originales míos. Rose Wilson existe en los DC comics, y es hija de Slade. Quizas, si este trío tiene aceptación escriba algo mas profundo acerca de ellos. Son tan lindos!

Les recomiendo que vean videos como "Air hostess" de Busted y "That girl" de Mcfly para darse una idea de cómo se pusieron de locos estos chicos XD

Por cierto, a.k.a. Significa Also Known As, ósea También Conocido(s) Como, para los que no sabían C:

¿Ya enviste un Review HOY?


End file.
